The Ugly Duckling
by BookluverNell
Summary: Once upon a time there lived an ugly duckling. But this time, this duckling wasn't just ugly...
1. Intro

**Just warning u, I'm going to avoid the romance as much as possible till part two.**

Part 1: The Ugly Duckling

Once upon a time there lived an ugly duckling. But this time, this duckling wasn't just ugly; this duckling was also friendless and ugly, dorky and fat. This duckling had medium-black lank hair that was supposed to be layered, but instead looked like it had been attacked by scissors. This duckling only had baggy hand-me-downs to wear. This duckling was a thirteen year old, and like many had a crush.

Who was this poor duckling? None other than the, helplessly unnoticed, Emily Brown. Yes, yes, I know my life is horrible. But it doesn't stop there, and I'm not trying to get pity or anything, just letting you know. My dad and my mom got separated long before I can remember. My mom, well, is too busy with work to show she cares about me, leaving me ultimately in the care of ruthless and evil Elizabeth, the housekeeper/babysitter. No one really cares about me, other than the sister of the well-dressed, beautiful, popular, and thin Stephanie Brown.

Today, I'm sitting at the dinner table with _her, _Elizabeth, I mean. My _wonderful _sister is on a date. "Eat up. I know my cooking is much better than your mom's" Elizabeth claimed. I just want to yell and sneer at her. Just because my mom isn't always home, doesn't mean Elizabeth is better than her. I looked down at the disgusting pot roast she made and took a mouthful, successfully preventing my reply.

Once I finished dinner, I head upstairs, but froze, hearing Elizabeth's words as she greeted my mom. "She told me she hates you cooking"

Slowly, I turn around. My mom is staring at me in horror. "Mom I— "

"That's enough. Go upstairs to your room now." My mom says face hardening.

"But I—"

"Please, you've done enough, listen to your mom, it's the _least _you can do" Elizabeth says.

I head up to my room furious. This is just like evil Elizabeth. I wanted to yell at her "least I can do! The least you can do is tell the truth! I ate your disgusting pot roast, without so much as a hint of how disgusted I was with it. Yet you have the nerve to lie to my mom like that, making me look like the bad one here!" but all I did was helplessly let the tears roll down my face, burning in shame and anger.

-0-

I woke up the next morning with Elizabeth towering over me. I do nothing to hide the distaste on my face.

"That right, I lied to your mom last night. And I will keep doing it, and soon enough your mom will hate you. You can't do nothing about it, want to know why?" she spat at me.

The next thing I now, I feel the wind getting knocked out of me. Then I see Elizabeth drawing her hand away. I can feel the pain registering around my stomach, and through the morning grogginess, I realized what she had done. She had punched me. I felt my eyes fill with tears but I blinked them back. Instead I grit my teeth and stood up, not ready to give her the satisfaction.

She punches my cheek, causing my head to whip to the side. Then, too fast for my liking, I take another blow to my gut, so hard I can't help it when I doubled over. By the time I recover, all I see is Elizabeth leaving, quickly replaced by Stephanie at the doorway.

"Elizabeth told me you're still falling out of the bed." She said snickering. I stood up fully, ready for another fight, but she left.

Yet again, my eyes filled with tears again, but again I blinked them back. No more tears for me. I had to grit my teeth and not bother with things I can't change.

And that's what I did for the rest of the day. I grit my teeth when I hear everyone's snickers when I came last in track during gym. I grit teeth when I knew everyone was calling me a nerd behind my back, when the teacher announced my 100% to the class. I grit my teeth when I saw my crush was always one of them.


	2. The Last Straw

**Chapter 2: The Last Straw**

My life stayed like that for a while. I could feel my mom`s hostility towards me, more and more with each lie. Elizabeth`s lies went from "she hates your cooking" to "She hates your style in clothing", but nothing I couldn't ignore, so far. Elizabeth created a routine of hitting me two of three times each morning. She stopped feeding me dinner, so I had to pack an extra lunch every day. But of course, she never told my mom that.

At school everything stayed as it always was. I was used to being ignored, except for the occasional laugh, snicker or tease. Either no one noticed the bruises on my face or no one cared. Most likely no one cared, not even the teachers. You can only be loved by the teacher`s for your winning marks for so long. My sister was all the same. Either ignored me or teased me, never cared. I`m not even sure she heard all the lies Elizabeth's lies about me, but she probably didn't care enough to spend enough time to overhear the lies.

Today it`s been two months since Elizabeth has been lying and hurting me. Two weeks and lies have navigated from bad to worse. Again I was headed upstairs, and my mom came home.

This time I heard Elizabeth`s voice crying "Y-you`re daughter s-she hit me! S-she`s b-b-been getting into fights at school and s-she t-t-threatened me!" I turned in shock to see Elizabeth with tears rolling down her face, as she pointed to a bruise on her arm

"I NEVER DID THAT!" I yelled, my shock transforming into pure hatred.

Elizabeth cowered behind my mom. "d-d-don`t let her hurt me"

I whirled on her "Hurt you! I never touched you! You got that bruise from bumping your arm against the doorway!"

Elizabeth put on a mock hurt/shock expression. "W-w-why would you lie like that?" She turned to my mom "she once told me: it's no wonder dad left my mom."

Okay, that was crossing the line. "LIE!"-I turned to my mom-"You don't really believe that do you?"

My mom's eyes slid from me to Elizabeth, and then finally settled on me with a steely gaze. "Well, do you expect me to believe you after what I heard?" Her voice had a bitter edge, something I'd never believe I would hear.

I let go of everything I'd been holding back these last two months. My voice mimicked her tone, except it was lower and shook with emotion. "Oh, so that's it? One person's word over your own daughter, and you believe that person, without a second glance. Of course you would've believed Stephanie, because she's so beautiful and everything I'm not! Am I still your daughter? Surely, you've never treated me like one. Do you even love me? Oh wait stupid question."

I met my mom's watery gaze with the same steely one she gave me earlier, and found I couldn't take back what I said.

"How dare you talk to you mom that way, after all she's done for you!" Elizabeth interjected. I ignored her, and kept my eyes on my mom waiting for a response.

Finally I got it: "Go to your room. You've done quite enough. You're grounded" my mom's face was now wiped clean of expression, voice just as hollow.

I said my last piece before leaving. "The only true thing that came out of Elizabeth's mouth, it's no wonder dad left you."

I trudged up to my room feeling miserable. I always hoped that even though my mom didn't look like she cared, she really did. I always hoped that my mom never believed all the lies Elizabeth fed her. I always hoped my mom would choose me over Elizabeth. I always hoped wrong.

Powered by anger and disappointment I packed a duffel bag with tarps, a box of matches, blankets, a pot, a book on edible plants, and extra food. Ignoring all the alarms going off in my head, I crawled out my window and onto the roof. Disappointment gave me courage, because there was nothing to lose, as I dropped onto the road. Anger gave me the strength that carried me down the road and into the forest.

And so the duck learned how to fly.


	3. Not The End

**Chapter 3: Survival**

After, trudging through the woods for at least an hour, I was finally rewarded with the perfect clearing. The ground was damp, which meant there was water nearby, but not enough for the threat of leeches. I propped up small logs against a tree, and then covered it with a tarp, creating a shelter. I collected and piled firewood in the center of the clearing, surrounded by rocks. I gathered extra food I knew was edible from the book I brought. I found a nearby river as a water source. And by the time I was done all that, it was nearly nightfall.

-0-

Every day was the same. Wake up. Eat. Boil water. Gather food. Eat. Create fire. Gather food. Sleep. My only thoughts are survival. Knowing if I_ ever _let my mind wander, well, let's just say things might not be all that good. Sure, it's hard living out here, but I would take sleeping the woods over living with Elizabeth any day.

-0-

The frigid morning air chilled me to the bones, as I woke up. After eating a couple berries and stale bread I had from home, I left for the river and collected more water for boiling. I was about to go gather food from a nearby berry bush I usually go to, when a tree root jutting out from the ground caught me foot. I pitched face forward, when the ground came rushing to meet me. I fell, arms shielding my face. I'm sure I'm going to have bruises.

I placed my hands on the ground to push myself up, when I noticed how cold and hard the ground. Any trace of dampness was replaced with a cold hardness. Oh no, that couldn't possibly mean...?

I ran to the berry bush, barely noticing the branches brushing me as I crashed through the foliage. All I could think of was 'this can't be happening...this can't be happening'

I found the berry bush; most of the berries were gone. It is happening. How could I be so stupid? Leaving a month before fall? Who could I be so oblivious not to notice all the signs? I looked around myself exasperated. I could even see the leaves on the trees turning all sorts of colours. The bee nest was empty. The air was notably frigid, not just morning air.

I trudged back to the clearing. I tended the fire that was boiling miserably, how could I be so stupid? Maybe I'm just too stupid for anyone, it's no wonder everyone hates me. I'm just a stupid snob who thinks she's smarter than everyone. I've driven myself out here on anger, because I couldn't take a couple punches every day, or stand to see my mom hate me. I'm too weak to even face my own problems, just ignore and run away.

I finally let myself feel everything I've been shunning off, while _trying _to survive. My bones ached, and every movement brought a new stab of pain from my muscles. My stomach ached for something other than leaves, berries, and stale bread. I, overall, was shaking with exhaustion. I had a throbbing headache. The wind cut through to my bones, as if my clothes and flesh offered no protection.

I sipped my scorching water, desperately trying to warm myself up. I didn't work. I can't even think of a word to describe how to describe how I feel. Dejected and frustratingly failing are the only word I can think of, and even those are understatements.

No, I can't give up. I didn't come out here just to give up. I didn't survive a whole month on stupidity, and I wasn't driven just by anger. I felt as if I could stand on my own, not just running from my problems.

I rose from my crouched position not ready to give up. When I stood my head throbbed harder, and I felt my legs give way. I landed hard and noticed the black splotches dancing in my vision.

I pushed myself up; I couldn't give up, not now. This can't be the end. I ignored the pain of my muscles, the protestation of my bones, the throbbing ache in my head, and stood leaning against a tree.

I could think it was enough to believe that I could take whatever life threw in my path, but it wasn't. The black splotches took over my vision and the throbbing ache turned into pain, and I couldn't help it when I collapsed. The last thing I thought of before blacked out was 'life could through anything in my path, and I could black out from the pain, but in my head, it doesn't end here'


	4. Blink the Tears Away

**Chapter 4: Blink the Tears Away**

"What should we do with her?" A gruff male voice said.

"Just wait 'till she wakes up, I want to heart what she's got to say." A female voice responded, with a tinge of annoyance, as if it wasn't the first time she said it.

"She looks like a child and-"

"Just wait!" the female interjected, thoroughly annoyed.

I agree with her, can't you just let a girl sleep? I tried to roll onto the other side of the bed when I felt a jolt of pain in my chest. This really woke me up. My eyes shot open as I let out a groan.

I couldn't move my head without hurting myself, but my eyes roved the room as much as I could. I was in a bright room, with old-fashioned wooden furniture, and blue walls. Where was I?

I heard the voices again, wondering whom in the world were they?

"I think she's waking up!" the male voice said. A rush of footsteps later, a man and a woman entered the room. They both looked good enough to be movie stars. The woman had curly blond hair that went well with her vibrant blue eyes. The man had brown hair and blue eyes, also, except his eyes were a bit paler. The both had fair skin, but I knew they weren't brothers and sisters. Maybe it was the set of his jaw and the way she stood next to him, but I just _knew _they weren't.

"Hon, try not to move, you must've gotten concussion, along with your malnutrition, and bruised ribs." The women said, "I'm Marie, and this is Frank, my husband."

"Wh-" I said, but was cut off by Frank

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, but your going to need to tell us what happened" he sounded genuine and firm, yet he earned a still glare from Marie. I looked from Marie to Frank, what if they took me back to mom or Elizabeth? But maybe I they knew my story….

A bubble of hope, that someone would finally _listen _to me, swelled in my chest, with a hint of doubt I ignored. So I told my story.

I heard my voice crack and felt my eyes well too many times. I blinked it back and continued on, there was no way I was going to cry in front of complete strangers. I had gone to far to break down now. They listened so intently I squirmed at the attention. The watched my every move, soaking up every detail.

When I was done, no one said a word. I looked away, feeling foolish for believing that someone would actually listen to me, much less complete strangers. That bubble of hope in my chest started to shrink in my chest, with every minute of silence that ticked away.

Finally Frank spoke: " Who would do that?"

"Oh I guess I shouldn't have thought anyone would believe it." I said as the last bit of hope trickled away, leaving a lump in my throat, I swallowed hard.

"What? Of course we believe you! Why would you make that up? We found you half dead in the woods for crying out loud!" Marie exclaimed, while Frank nodded vigorously, looking disheveled and shocked.

The bubble of hope came back to me in a flash, swelling in my chest. It burst and spread warmth through my body.

Then they told me their story. They we're at their cottage and were about to leave. Taking their final hike, they found me at my clearing. Marie was a trained paramedic, so naturally she treated me. It was by pure chance that they saved me; because when they found me I was hours from death.

"Thank you." Was all I could manage, even though I was whispering. Tears threatened to spill again, and I mentally chided myself for being such a baby.

"It's okay to cry, you know?" Marie said softly.

"No it's not," I said, frustratingly. " I can't spend my time crying on things I can't change. It's a stupid waste of time. Nothing will change who did what, or what happened. Nothing will change that I am a stupid helpless girl, who can't do anything, but blink the tears away. The tears won't either" It's true. That's what I felt every time I blinked away the tears. It's what I told myself every time. I could hear my voice cracking and my tears welling, but I blinked them back again.

"You can blink the tears away, but they will do you no good. Your right, nothing will change what you did, or what happened. You're not the helpless stupid girl, who blinks the tears away. You're the girl who pushed her emotions back, but they will come rushing back to meet you, no matter how much you push them back. It's a waste of time to wait for it." Frank said. 

I looked at him, shocked. The pure truth of hit me harder than any of Elizabeth's punches. At the memory of them, once again, my eyes filled again, but I didn't blink them back. The tears rolled in thin streams down my face, a few at a time. Then the streams turned into a river, and sobs hacked at the back of my throat. I cried and cried, relentlessly. Marie stood silently beside my bed, rubbing my arm, in consolation.

When I was done my throat felt raw, but I felt better, relieved even.

"Sweetie, you should rest." Frank said. "Don't worry, we won't let anybody hurt you anymore"

I listened, drifted off, content.


	5. I want you to

**Part 2: The Swan**

Chapter 5: I Want You To

It took me two weeks to recover. I stayed in bed for a week, unable to move because from my bruised ribs. Mary and Frank kept me company and fed me. A doctor even came from the city to check on me, although Frank had to tell him I fell from a tree.

On the second week, I got up periodically, although Mary would chide me into sitting again. I did a search on my mom and found she had disowned me. And because I wasn't in anyone's custody, no one cared that I was gone. No one even searched or put up signs, then again, what did I expect?

Now I'm just waking up on the third week, and I see Mary waiting at the door, holding a plastic bag. I checked the clock; it was already eleven in the morning.

"Morning, Mary. What's with the bag?"

"Morning. I bought you some new clothes, and thought you might want to see them right away." Mary replied.

I have to admit, I wasn't a big fan of clothes. To me, it doesn't matter what you wear, because that doesn't make you who you are. To me having the latest trends weren't all too necessary. Although, looking at Mary's designer clothes it seemed to matter to her, and she's done so much for me, that I can't help but care.

"Sure" I say. I sit up, while she comes towards me and sits on the bed. She takes them out, and they literally take my breath away. All of them good brands like Guess or American Eagle. The only problem was the size. It was two or even three sizes smaller than what Stephanie would wear.

" Uh, Mary, these are, uh, too small." I stammered, trying hard not to hurt her feelings.

"Ha. No they're not." She gestured to the rest for my body. Then I noticed I was still in the clothes I left in. My shapeless plaid shirt hung off me, dirty, oily, and _loose_. I guess I must've lost a lot of weight in the forest because I swore it was tighter. Tears filled my eyes and rolled down my cheeks, just a few, I seemed to run out of tears faster now.

"Thank you." I whispered, barely audible. Her eyes lit up and her face broke into a warm smile, and I knew she had heard.

As I was enjoying my new clothes, I saw my lank hair was way worse now. It was damaged probably beyond repair. It was caked with mud, and it was just _horrible. _

Mary probably noticed too because she said, "Yes, that is our next step. The hair dresser."

We spent all afternoon there. My hair was washed, then put to soak in a thick sticky sort of substance, blow dried, cut, soaked again, rinsed, blow dried another time, cut, straightened, and finally I was done. All the time it took, was completely worth it. It came out silky straight, layered as it was supposed to be, and stunning. But before I even got the chance to thank anyone, Mary paid and whisked me out the door and to a restaurant for dinner.

The restaurant looked incredibly cool with the lighting. It also looked incredibly expensive. Suddenly I felt guilty taking so much time and money from her. "Mary, this is great and all, and I'm not trying to sound ungrateful, its just you really don't have to do this…"

"But, honey, what else are we going to do? You don't have anywhere else to go and we have enough money to go around."

I stayed quiet, knowing she had a point. I had nowhere else to go, but I still felt like an inconvenience. When I finally opened my mouth to say something, Frank came to our table.

"Sorry I'm late" he said, kissing his wife softly and quickly on the cheek.

"As I was saying, you really don't have to go through all this trouble. You could just put me up for adoption and-"

_And _Frank cut me off. "Too late."

"Okay then, when am I-" I stopped when I heard Mary sigh.

"What he meant was; we were thinking of adopting you"

"Only if you want to" Frank added hastily.

Both of them looked at me, although they we're trying to keep a straight face could see their eyes asking –no wait, I mean, begging- me to say yes.

I grinned. "I want you to."


	6. On the Outside

Chapter 6: On the Outside

I woke up with the morning light streaming through the windows, fully relaxed. Then I remembered today would be the first day I go to school. Last week we moved out of the cottage to their condominium in the city. Did I mention they are rich? It's no wonder they didn't mind spending their money. I have to admit I always thought rich people we're snobby and spoiled, never caring or loving.

Anyway, I would now be attending a high school near my elementary school, with most the people from my school. I really hoped they didn't hear any rumours, but it would only be natural that they did. I was already starting school a month later, attracting enough attention. I guess it's time to grit my teeth and just get through it...again.

Heading to school I felt less and less squeamish. When I entered the high school confidence started to build in me. I could live in the woods alone, not depending on anyone but myself, I could definitely survive high school. Besides, I am not the old Emily Brown anymore. I am the new and improved, completely different on the outside. People would treat me differently.

Passing through the hallways, I couldn't help catching snatches of conversation.

"Emily Brown-"

"Ran away?"

A gasp was to be heard here and there. "-lived in the forest and coming back"

I was the elephant on the street, the talk of the town, and for some reason I found myself restraining from laughing. A few not-bad-looking guys winked as I passed. A lot of girl gave me the once over, a look of envy or pleased.

The duck had grown into a swan. And everyone else was in for a rude awakening

I sat in homeroom, waiting as the class filled. By attendance I was ecstatic with the new attention I've been getting.

"Emily Brown?" the teacher called. Everyone took a deep breath, every pair of eyes roving the room anxiously. Even the teacher was anxious for my arrival.

"Here" I replied, my voice rang in the room loud and clear. All eyes landed on me, widened, mouths dropped; gasps filled the air in shock. I saw this with amusement and put on a dazzling smile.

That's when I saw _him_; him in all of his jet black hair and green-eyed glory. The guy I've been crushing on as long as i can remember. Max Roy. All of the ecstatic energy in me died down. My amused eyes lost its glint. I looked away from everyone's shocked expression, feeling self conscious.

Sure, I changed my appearance a lot, but I was still the same inside, maybe even stronger than ever, but it wouldn't change the fact they're still judging me.

The morning droned on for what felt like years. I didn't listen much to the teacher unless she was explaining something directly to me. I couldn't help but notice every time someone glanced over at me, even if they trying to hide it. By lunch I was tired of all the attention, now it was annoying me.

I sat at lunch alone in the cafeteria. I pretended to not notice the glances, of the bent heads of people talking hushed tones. A group of people, males and females, walked in the room laughing and talking. Their presence seemed to fill the room. There were many people I recognised, including Max.

_Don't notice me, don't notice me..._. _Damn. _The entire group veered in my direction. Everyone took a sit or stood, Max taking his place beside me.

"So Emmy," he said as if we were always friends, "will you go out with me?"

First I was taken aback; I never encountered anything in that sort of area, and never planned on it. I looked in all their glee full faces, and suddenly I knew what to say.

"Why?"

He was certainly surprised by my question. "Well, why wouldn't you want to date me?"

"Oh, so this is all just a game to you, to see how many girls will say yes to you" I say, my voice clear and strong, anger building in it.

"No, you're just so different now. More-"

I interrupted him, knowing exactly what he was going to say. Anger laced in my voice, fully. "More beautiful, better dressed, or what, thinner; is that what you're going to say? You're just interested because I look different, NEWSFLASH: I haven't changed at all. So thanks, but no thanks." I got up and pushed through the awed crowd. "One last thing, you didn't care about me before, I don't care about you now. Wouldn't have made a difference back then, now would it?"

Burning with embarrassment, I ran out of the cafeteria and headed to the bathroom, anxious to get out of there. I hastily brushed the tears from my face. I was practically running when the sound of clapping sent me skidding to a stop.

"Brava! What a performance!" I turned to see a familiar looking boy, but I couldn't put a finger on who he was, all I knew was that he was my age. His bright smiling face softened when I met his bright eyes, with teary ones. "But who wouldn't be hurt, especially you." I ignored that because in two seconds, he strode up to me, cupping my chin.

"Well, I'd be sad too, it was quite a thing you did there. Standing up to him in front of everyone you did a good job too, you remember that. Okay?"

Blushing, I pulled away and mumbled. "Yeah, I will. Uhm, who are you?"

He laughed in disbelief, and replied. "You don't recognise me?"

I shook my head numbly. He raised his eyebrow then his mouth dropped in a comical "o", just like he remembered something. He filled his cheeks with air and started to talk with a lisp. "Stharthing thu remember now?" (A/N: sorry don't know how to write like how someone that has a lisp)

Then it hit me. I took a step back and surveyed him. He was a few more inches taller than me. A long face, freckles barely visible; hazel eyes and golden corkscrews. I then imagined him younger, with braces, glasses, and pudgy-faced.

I gasped. "Jason?" he was another kid who was treated poorly, although not as much as me. Back then, he was classified as the classic nerd, now, let's just say, it was more of the opposite.

"Yup, guess all people change- on the outside." He added, winking. At that moment, the bell rand, and students began to fill the hallways. "See ya around!"

"See ya!"


	7. School

Chapter 7: School 

I went to the next class numbly, not knowing what to make of anything. I sat in class furthest away from the teacher, all the way at the back, but everyone followed me like a magnets. Chattering to me either how I was stupid for turning him down, insensitive for yelling at him, or just about the "new" me. No matter where I turned in whichever direction there would be someone chattering on and on about me to me.

I started to feel claustrophobic. Like everyone was closing in on me and my actions. I needed breathing room. All the way in the front there was one seat. In pure desperation I rose from my chair and strode from all the chattering people. I did it wordlessly, earning a blanket of silence.  
That's when I noticed the girl sitting beside. She was wearing neon clothing, and had to pony tails of chocolate brown hair. She looked up and I saw two electric blue eyes shining in a face someone would describe as cute rather than beautiful. 

"Hi there; my name's Rebecca, but call me Becky. You're...Emily Brown right?" Her words came fast and preppy. She frowned as if recalculating something in her head. 

"Hi Becky, i don't mean to sound offensive or cocky but you're really not sure I'm Emily Brown, because news seems to travel fast around here?" I asked, subconsciously glancing over to the back of the room. 

"Oh no, I've heard then name and I don't recognise you, so if you put two and two together I figured that you were her. I don't really pay attention to rumours; I prefer to hear them straight from the person, because otherwise they're usually wrong." She said intelligently, yet had that sound in her voice that made her still sound preppy. 

"Looks like we might have something in common." I said smiling. Someone who didn't listen to the rumours... I wondered. I really never thought I'd see the day. 

The teacher shushed us and it was back to work. It was back to ignoring every glance in my way, or whisper behind my back. I was grateful to have someone next to me completely oblivious, not that it was a bad thing, more comforting to have someone to take your mind off things. 

Finally the bell rang signalling an end to my interesting day.  
At home, Mary was anxious to see how my day went. I waved her off almost immediately; mostly because I could barely think of words to describe my day at all. 

"Come on, please! Your transformation must've~" 

"Made a difference? Yeah, you could say that." I said; honestly I don't know what made

me so irritable, but the dismissive tone was hard to miss. 

Mary pouted, already making me feel guilty. 

"I promise I'll tell you if anything really happens. Good enough?" I said, almost reluctantly. 

-0- 

The next day, Jason and Becky were waiting for me. 

I smiled. "Hey guys!" 

"Meagan, hey, I never knew you 2 we're friends." Becky said glancing between me and Jason. 

I frowned, thinking over our first encounter. Something had snagged me about our conversation. I was about to respond when I heard Jason responding for me already. 

"yeah I caught up with her in the hallway after Max asked her out. I had to make sure she was okay, and congratulate her." 

"Right, speaking of that; you said 'especially you'," I said, adding air quotes around 'especially you' "What did you mean by that?"

"Well, you liked him, didn't you?" He asked.

I blushed, which ultimately ruined my plan of staying oblivious. How did he know that? "Uh, actually, I haven't thought about him for a long time."

"That doesn't mean you never liked him." Jason countered.

"So who have you been thinking about lately?" Becky sang jostling.

"I can tell you one thing, the last few months, I haven't thought about anyone like that." I replied.

"You're avoiding the question. Did you ever liked him or not?" Jason pushed on. I looked into his eyes, only to find nothing but determination, the type that won't be compromised.

I sighed. "Yeah fine, I did. During the summer, I guess I sort of forgot about him. Then seeing him again, well, I guess you could say I stopped. How would you know that I liked him?"

Jason had no trouble keeping his expression from his face, other than his casual attire. Only there was one thing that threw me off; I could see the pink creeping up his neck. He was blushing.


	8. Surprises

i have a feeling certain ppl will like this chapter. ;)

-nell

* * *

Chapter 8: Surprises

At that moment the bell rang, delaying me from finding out the reason he was blushing. Then I heard my name on the P.A system.

"Emily Brown, please report to the office."

Great, an excuse to miss class; I wonder what it's about. The only problem was, I had no idea where the office was.

"Uh, guys, I don't know where the office is. Do you mind coming with me?"

Jason looked tremendously relieved, only to add to my already growing curiosity, but it was Becky was quick to answer. "Sure. No problem-o"

A series of turns, and long hallways later, I found myself standing in front of the main office.

"You guys can come with me."

As we walked in the secretary and principal waved us into her office. "I'll leave you guys to, whatever." The principal had said before shooing us all in, including many questions I still had.

We walked into the room and I noticed a female with luscious black hair flowing, in a business suit, which I knew she only wore on official occasions sitting in the office chair with her back towards us. Her posture was too recognisable, and too familiar for me to mistake it for anyone else, even if I barely knew her. My stomach lurched as I spoke, keeping my voice as void of emotion I could have ever hoped. "Mother"

My friends stood by my side as she turned to face me.

"We're going to leave you guys, to your privacy." They tried to turn but my mom interrupted them.

"Oh so now you have friends. No, no stay. What did you do, bribe them?" my mother sneered.

"They can go if they want," I claimed, even if I really didn't want them to. "and so I can. If my memory stands, I believe you have lost all authority of me, when you disowned me."I mimicked her tone, while turning to leave.

"Oh, like you gave me any choice. You were...I can't even describe it. You treated everyone else like nothing, Emily."

I turned around, my friends with my, glued to my sides, unable to ignore what she had said. "LIKE NOTHING? _YOU _treated me like nothing. In your mind, I was just extra spent money, with no opinion, or love needed." I strained to keep from yelling. "What are you here for anyway? It's not like I'm anything to you now, or ever was. Why don't you go to Elizabeth, and she'll tell you everything you want to hear."

"I wondered if you changed at all, seeing as you spent the last two months in the forest. I thought that seeing you again would spark anything, but I got nothing. Not an ounce of regret I feel right now for disowning you."

"Well then, I guess we have to speak about. Good bye _Chloe_."I responded, using my mother's first name. And with that I strode out of the room, with my two friends by my side.

The principal came by. "Are you finished? What was that about? She claimed she was your mother, but she is not listed as your mother in our directory."

"no she is not my mother, at least not anymore." I turned away from the principal. I had heard my own voice cracking and felt it as the tears came streaking down my face.

I faintly heard the principal grant us the period off as long as we stayed in the cafeteria. All I can feel are the sadistic remembrance of everything that had happened before Mary and Frank had brought me up. I felt the despair, distraught, dejected feelings engulf me wave after wave, like a tsunami over a city.

I felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders and steered me into the cafeteria. I turned to see Jason, looking at me with sorrow-filled eyes. Both his arms pulled me into his embrace and I couldn't help it when I cried into his shirt.

When I was finished crying, I almost felt ashamed for bringing them into it. But in a way, I figured they deserved to know, because right now I wouldn't be able to decide anyone else better to know. I pulled away from Jason and went to sit at the table. They both joined me.

"That was my mom. My caretaker, Elizabeth abused me and refused to feed me, behind my mother's back. Elizabeth told a whole mess of lies to my mom, whom undoubtedly believed her. Then one day, I just gathered my wits and left for the forest. A month later, I passed out from hypothermia because it was already September and Mary and Frank rescued me. They took me in, fed me, _believed_ me, treated me, and adopted me when they found out I was disowned by my mom- or should I say Chloe."

"AWWWW! What a tragic story! If I were you I'd probably, well I don't know, but I would probably explode and try and hurt Elizabeth." Becky said, squeezing me tighter.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Who would I tell, Jason? No one cared about me, I was just an outcast." I replied.

After I few moments of silence, I realized everything just felt so heavy, I needed a distraction.

"Okay, enough moping. What were we saying before we got called down? Oh yes, how did you know I liked Max?"

Jason paused, as if changing gears, and I saw as his eyes took an apprehensive look. He stiffened, but didn't answer.

"What is it you're not telling me? I practically just told you my life story, and you won't just give me a straight answer to such a simple question?" I demanded

Jason sighed. "You're right, but I don't find my answer simple" He took in a large breath, started to blush again. "I, uh, used to, uh, like you, and, well, uhm, I sort of still do."


	9. WHAT!

Chapter 9: Decisions, decisions, decisions.

The gravity of his words took me a while to comprehend. _He _liked me? _Someone _actually liked me? _And_ still does? Wait hold on, back to him used to liking me; if he did then why didn't he...?

I bore into his eyes, but only found his eyes pleading for my response. "But then why didn't you say anything when you saw me all hurt and bullied?" I tried not to let the irritation in voice come through, after all at least he had the guts to tell me, but I had a reason to be irritated.

Becky backed me up, her bright eyes full of question "yeah Jason, if you really liked her why didn't you stand up for her? The way she did with Max, even when she had feelings for him."

Jason's eyes burned with regret, and right then and there I would've taken back what I said. "Because I was a stupid boy, who cared more about his pride, than the person he liked," he snuck a shy glance at me, his eyes full of remorse and resolve. "But I'm trying harder."

And the bell rang, ending our free period together. I flooded with relief, hopefully not showing in my face. I needed time to think, and time happened to be on my side. Becky groaned, but all Jason did was look away, his face stoic.

"Well, uhm, I'll talk to you guys later okay?" I said to them, although I was looking directly at Jason, implying I would give him a response next time we speak. "Thanks for everything" I added before running off to me next class.

The next class I felt completely out of this world. I couldn't think, or pay attention, or anything. Honestly, I don't know the first thing about reacting in these situations. How should I react? Should I still feel defensive that he ignored me in one of my hardest times, yet still admitting to himself that he liked me? Or should I forget about everything that's happened and go running into his arms, like the only thing he did was be the sidekick in the face of the terrors that Chloe had brought?

I'm so lost in my muddled thoughts I barely noticed the note that flicked onto my desk. I opened it and concealed it under my desk. I had to crane my neck to see it but it worked just fine.

_Fountain. After class. _It read, just as the bell rung, I looked around but saw nothing but backs turned towards me as my classmates headed out.

Driven by curiosity I decided to go. Waiting at the fountain was a guy with a stocky build, long brown hair, a few inches taller than me stood. His eyes snapped toward me, hinting me that this was the guy waiting for me. Feeling unsure, I kept walking toward him.

"Hi. You sent the note." I waved the note, trying not to sound as anxious I felt.

A genuine smile grew on his face. "Relax, the name's Chris by the way. I'm a good friend of Jason. And I know he likes you. I don't know the depth of it, but it looks like he's in deep, and has been for awhile."

I blew air through my lips. "Yeah I know, he told me." His eyebrows shot up. "-just today, before class," I added.

"And?"

"And the bell rang before I got the chance to say anything. I don't know what to say!" I exclaimed, frustrated. "He says he's liked me even when I was bullied, but never did a thing about it. How am I supposed to react to that?"

"Give him a chance, because for all I know, that is not the Jason I know, not anymore." Chris replied.

I sighed. "Okay, okay. That sounds fair enough. But what do I say when I see him next?"

"You're going to have to figure that out by yourself, because, first of all, they are probably waiting for you, and I have to go. Do I a favour and not tell him I interfered at all?"

Before I had time to respond, he left, and it was like he was never there in the first place.

I walked down the hall and found Becky and Jason waiting at my locker, their backs to me. As I got closer I heard their stage whispers being murmured in frustration to each other.

"Hi" I approached them.

Becky had jumped, and both of them looked flushed as if in a heated argument.

"What were you talking about?"

"_Jason _wants to know if you will go out with him?" Becky said

"Well, can't he speak for himself?" I said, noticing him scowling toward Becky. "What's going on?"

"The only reason I didn't want to right away, is because I am _trying _her some space, no thanks to someone" Jason replied hotly.

"Oh please, Jason is just too chicken to ask you out by himself, even though he really wants too." Becky objected.

Jason's mouth opened to replied but I cut him off. "Yes." Both of them looked at me through puzzled eyes. "I will go out with you, Jason."

Becky looked triumphant. "See, I told you."

Jason stood agape. "are you sure, because you have so much going on~"

"What you mean Chloe? She is a done deal, nothing to worry about now. Come on, I'm trying to give you another chance, take it or leave it."

Jason smiled. "I'll take it. I'll pick you up at 7:00 then."


	10. Curveball

sometimes life throws you a curveball that you wouldve never expected. thats what this chapter's about. (sorry just wanted to explain the chapter title)

-nell

* * *

Chapter 10: Curveball

I went home that day feeling satisfied. I told Mary and she went absolutely ecstatic; going on and on about what I'm going to wear, or how I act. Seriously, she was starting to get me nervous, I mean, did it really matter that much, _every _detail of how everything goes. Anyways, she looked near tears, when her work called, saying she had to leave only minutes before she got the chance to see the "lucky guy".

I took a deep breath, mentally preparing myself before I head out to the lobby to wait for Jason. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror. Suddenly I heard a banging noise come from the door.

I walked up to the door. "Who's there?" I yelled. The door busted open, with way too much force and noise, pushing me backwards.

Instinct kicked in, as I turned my back to the door and headed to the fire escape. I sprinted, though I knew it wouldn't put enough distance between me and the person. I felt a sharp pain behind knee as I crumbled to the floor. I screamed as loud as I could, but this person came prepared, already tightening a gag around my head. I screamed and screamed until I could taste blood in my throat, thrashing around as much as I could to prevent myself from getting pinned down.

I felt my fingers brush skin, and I clawed it, trying to get the person to weaken. It was no use. The person had me pinned on my stomach, with their body on me, preventing me from any escape. I could feel rough ropes tugging at wrists as whoever this person was tied my hands together.

Then I felt the person's weight lift, and once again I kicked and struggled trying to get a better position. Then two strong hands gripped my ankles tying them even tighter than my hands. I stopped fighting then; there was no getting out of this.

That didn't stop the panic, or slow my heart beat. I finally got a glance at this captor, although barely enough to identify the person. All I could see was the masculine build, and the ski cap that covered his face.

Distraught with the panic and adrenaline coursing through my veins, I felt myself being lifted up and into a body bag. There was only so much oxygen in a bag. Taking shallow breaths, I was barely aware of everything happening around me, which I knew was my only chance to ever survive a kidnapping. All I could hear is my own breathing and my heart beating against my ribs.

I tried to do whatever I could to get my bearings. From everything I see in the movies, when a person is getting kidnapped, the only way they get out is by doing something witty, by remembering even the slightest details. I concentrated, turning fear into determination. I could hear his footsteps, and so I started to count them, maybe this was the only thing that could keep me sane. I heard the elevator ding. But I lost count of the footsteps, and I no idea what direction he was even going.

A car door opened, and suddenly I felt no arms supporting me, and I crashed into a wall. Pain exploded in the back of my skull. Disorientated and panicked I blacked out.

-0-

I wake up, and for a second I forget where I am. A was hit with a blinding headache. That's when everything came crashing down on me. I was kidnapped. My heart raced; thoughts running at a mile a minute.

I tried to calm down; if this guy wanted to kill me then he clearly would've already. I found that my wrists and ankles were still bound, and the gag still around me head. I was out of the duffel bag, and could breathe freely without worry about the oxygen levels. When my eyes adjusted, I searched the room to see a large limp lump directly in front of me, in an otherwise empty room.

The only things I think of to help me right now are the movies. Somehow the victim always gets their hands free; if I do that then I'm home free. Feeling around me as much as my restricted stance provided, I found my cell phone. Stupid person forgot to check for my phone. This gave me a little more reassurance; these guys have no idea what they're doing.

Okay first things first, I need to untie my hands. I can't do anything with my hands tied, but I still need the phone to call the police. An idea popped into my head. I took the plastic cover off my phone and broke it into half, creating a sharp edge. Rubbing the edge on the rope on my hands; I worked vigorously, willing it to work.

Anxiousness melted away into hope as I heard the first few strands of the rope break. Working even faster driven with excitement I cut the rope on my hands. Giddy with determination and anticipation I worked on the rope restricting my legs.

Overwhelmed with relief, I rubbed my sore wrists and ankles just where the ropes were.

Blinding light stung my eyes, confusing me for a moment. When my eyes adjusted to them light my stomach lurched in cold realization. I was in a place I knew all too well.

"Emily." A cold fist enclosed around my heart as I recognised the voice.

I turned away from the voice and fumbled with the phone with anxiety, until I found the right numbers. I dialled 911 and pressed speaker phone. Then carefully concealed it in my clothes and turned to face them.

"Elizabeth" I trembled, but kept all the venom in my voice.


	11. Voice

Chapter 11: Voice

"The one and only" She snarled at me.

I let out every thought, speaking my mind; my emotions playing clearly in my voice. "Haven't you got everything you need? You got my mom to hate me, disowned me, even, I'm out of your life. What else could you want?"

"Speaking of your mother," She nodded her head towards a spot directly in front of me. That's when I noticed the lump in the broad light, and I felt my chest tightening. She lay in front of me, her luscious hair tangled, the clothes she only wears to official events -the clothes I saw her in last- tattered, purple-black bruises splashing across her skin. And even though she did all the things she did, she does not deserve this

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I yelled. "What right do you have to go out and completely tear apart a family? You don't. And now you've even gone past line by doing something illegal, but guess what? There's no way in hell, you're not going to pay for what you've done."

All Elizabeth did was laugh, in a disgusting way, successfully pronouncing the sneer on her face. "Newsflash: you may be untied but you're powerless. That cell phone you had on you; no battery."

I felt a cold, horrible feeling seep into my veins. When was the last time I charged my phone? My last chance was gone, just like that; because I was stupid enough to forget to charge my cell phone. If there was one thing I was sure of; Elizabeth could not see the effect she has on me. "Your point? I don't care whether my cell phone is charged or not, you're to pay, one way or another."

Scowling even more she responded, sarcasm dripping in her voice." Yeah, right."

"Why did you bring Chloe into this? You targeted me, remember?"

"Why shouldn't I? In case you haven't noticed, she was as much of a target as you were" Elizabeth said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. At that point I just looked steadily at her fighting to keep my composure.

That's when I noticed the large man shadowing her, lurking in from behind her. He was tall and stocky and easily was a candidate for the person who kidnapped me.

Elizabeth half-turned to see who I was looking at and smirked at me, "Don't you recognise this nice fellow here?"

I shook my head, starting to take a closer look. His chiselled features, the set of his jaw, his intense eyes, sent a shiver down my back; only because they seemed so familiar. How could this man be so familiar, though I'm sure I've never seen him ever in my life. Then the horror settled in my veins, and attempted to take over. And the worst part; I am so certain.

"Dad?"

The man chuckled. "Don't call me dad. The name's Devin. I heard you we're smart. Why did it take so long for you to realise I was your father?"

I ignored the mocking tone and snapped at him, a man who never even took part in my life, my dad, already against me. "_Why _are you with her? You're already against me, you don't even know me. Do you even know what she did to me?"

He paused, hesitation shone in his eyes, uncertainty caught in his posture, and then in a blink it was gone. "I'm just here for me my money."

"This is about money? Then why am I here? How are you involved Elizabeth? How do you even have anything to do with anything?"

Elizabeth sneered at me; voicing her words with outrage. "How am _I _involved in this? HOW AM _I_ INVOLVED IN THIS? Funny, you don't recognise your own sister. That's all the incentive I need, all the money he needs"

My dad beamed. I _hate _him, but the uncertainty I saw before, begged me to give him a chance. "You never knew what she did to me," I spoke directly to him. "She abused me, starved me, lied to a women you were once with. She brought me down to hell, kept me there, got the women I thought was the only person to ever love me, since you were never there, to _disown_ me."

Elizabeth saw Devin shifting his weight, nervously, his eyes darting around the room. He was definitely listening and she didn't like it. "SHUT UP!"

This could only mean I was on higher ground. Ignoring her, I continued. "Do you have another kid?" he met my eyes, shook his head and I kept talking. "Do you want her to take me away from you, someone you barely know? She really put a price to my life, Chloe's life, and _your _life?"

He got confused. "_My _life?"

"She's controlling you. You don't know who you're hurting, or why, all you know is the money at the end"

The duckling earned a voice.

"SO WHAT?" Elizabeth screeched "what could you ever be to him? He could never gain as much with you, that he could kill you, and Chloe," she turned to face him "are you going to let some smart-ass girl talk you down? Is that all you've got? Are you that _weak_?"

He responded the way I could tell she wanted him to. "I am not weak!"

"Then shoot them! Finish Chloe off, and you can have everything you've always wanted."

My life, Chloe's life, was in the uncertainty of his eyes. Then for too many times, I feared for my life. When he took out a sleek gun, determination taking over the uncertainty might be the last time.


	12. Crazy

Chapter 12: Crazy

I stared at the gun, now poised in Chloe's direction. "No, no, no. Please don't." I was begging him in a whisper. "I hated her for choosing Elizabeth; don't make me hate you too. I'll hate you for choosing her over me, like so many people did. Elizabeth did those things to me while she knew I had no one to turn to. No friends, no family. I was bullied for being who I am. Don't."

He growled. "I'm not weak. I'm not weak."

I studied him carefully. His eyes looked faraway yet, focused, angry and hurt, determined and uncertain. "You would be stronger as to do what you know is right," I enunciated slowly and carefully. "You know what it's like to be completely alone, hated for who you are. I can see it in your eyes. I don't believe you're weak; don't let her tell you what you are."

"You _are_ weak; seemingly you can't handle to point and pull the trigger. As it's the only thing keeping you away from what is yours." Elizabeth snarled.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Devin pulled the trigger. Once, twice, three times, I watched as the bullets buried themselves in Chloe's unconscious body. I wish I could say I felt nothing; that I believed Chloe deserved being murdered. I wish I could say I hate her, anything to keep the realization from settling.

Chloe was gone, in two split seconds. I felt numb. My heart pounded in my ear. My stomach dropped to my shoes. All I could hear was myself thinking; _she's gone. I love her. And now she's gone_. It echoed in my head. Then I wished I was numb again. Horror filled me, agony washed over me, but most of all, hatred burned in me.

Devin was still staring at Chloe's still body. Elizabeth smiled in triumph. That's what did it. I cracked.

"Well? Emily's turn now!" Elizabeth sang. Tears threaten to spill; I blinked them back.

As Devin began to turn, I lunged at him, toppling him over in surprise. Every emotion I had gone through, that was afflicted on me by Elizabeth's selfish actions, was translated into strength, instinct, and adrenaline.

The ugly duckling learned to fight back.

I heard shots being fired carelessly, but none hit me. I heard Elizabeth yelling at Devin. Devin was getting over the shock now, gaining ground.

There was only one thing I could do now. I grabbed his gun and yanked as hard as I could. Suddenly, I was flung backwards, gun in hand. Pain erupted at the parts of me that hit the wall and floor, which was everywhere. Black shapes swam in my vision. Right now I felt it would be so easy to give in to the pain. But, when hasn't it been?

I fought to stay conscious as I stood, and held my ground. Elizabeth laughed. "Look at you. You look worse than the first time I stopped feeding you."

She didn't notice Devin staring at her in horror. He finally realized I told him the truth. "You actually did all those things?" A pause "Elizabeth, answer me!" he snapped

She smiled at him in a bittersweet way. "Oh no, our little angel Emily here would never lie. I did enough of that for both of us. But it doesn't matter now; you can kill her with your bare hands, she probably doesn't even know how to use that gun."

Then I saw the same hatred I felt burning in his eyes, as his stared at her with revulsion. Devin pulled his fist out of nowhere and threw it into her stomach. She doubled down and I stayed frozen. Devin wrapped his arm around her neck and squeezed.

"Stop," My voice trembled. I barely know what I was saying or why; I don't remember thinking that word before saying it. All I know is death, death, death. Chloe's had been enough for me, at least the emotions that followed. I don't care if it was the president of the world's neck in the clutches of Devin's arm or a man sentenced to death for an endless criminal record; another death thrown in my face, I couldn't take it. "STOP!"

"Emily, why the hell, would you want me to stop? She did those _horrible things _to you," his arm tightened around her neck. "_She is going to pay._"

My heart quickened as I raised the gun, to the temple of my own head. My throat tightened. "Don't kill her. I'd rather die than face another death."

He stared at me, but didn't let go. I cocked the gun, tears streaking down my face.

He let go of Elizabeth and I put down the gun but it was still in my reach. Elizabeth collapsed and I hear her rasping for breath. Devin stares at me. "Why didn't you let me kill her?"

"Why did you let go?" I counter.

"If you died, and...i barely know you...it would be on my head." He mummers.

"Her death would be on my head too." I smiled at him through my tears. "You're strong for not killing her; strong for stepping away from revenge."

He shrugged and I saw his eyes glaze slightly with tears. "I killed Chloe. I loved her before, you know. And you hate Elizabeth and you didn't let me kill her." Another shrug, then an insane laugh followed. "You're crazy"

I laughed too, and tried to pretend I couldn't hear the crack in his voice, and feel the tears on my cheek.


	13. reunion

Chapter 13: Reunion

Devin left to call the police, leaving me alone with Elizabeth unconscious and Chloe…gone. I sat on the floor crouched replaying the scenes over and over in my mind. Chloe didn't have to die. I could've offered, I don't know, a trade or something; I could've just been that much better and get through to Devin before it all happened; before it was too late.

I could've even jumped in front of Chloe and took the bullet for her; but in all honesty would I? For all she's done, and all she's put me through can I say that I would give my life up so she could live? Can I say that I love her enough for that?

I should hate her. I should've been rooting on Devin and Elizabeth to shoot her already. I should believe that I wanted her to die and that she deserved it. And yet I still don't.

I love her because she was my mother. She never acted like one, or loved me like one and never would've. I would die for her, love her, because all in all she was my mother. That truth was the ache of wanting in my chest, the tears streaking down my face, that I want her to love me, to start over, now that it will never happen.

"The police are on their way." I didn't even hear Devin come in. "we're supposed to wait for them outside."

"Okay," I lumbered behind him on our way outside. "I'll just be out in a minute." I added remembering a few people I should call to let them know I'm okay.

I stumbled through calling Mary and Frank, Jason, and Becky; telling them just to come to this address, I'm okay, and that I would tell them everything when they got here.

When I got outside, the light stung my eyes and brought on new sensations. I can hear police sirens in the distance. The cold bit my cheeks, causing me to shiver. It looked about midday. Morning frost still coated the rooftops of my old neighbourhood. Devin sat slumped against the wall of the house.

I approached him, and sat next to him, silently.

Devin put his face in his hands. "I'm going to jail. I'm a screw up."

"You're not a screw up." I say, trying to reassure him. In truth, I knew he was going to jail, but he didn't deserve it.

"You wanna know why I left your mom?" I nodded sheepishly. He continued, "I was scared she was gonna leave me. I'm scared now, but ain't no place I can run."

"I'll lie. I don't want you in jail. I'll say she forced, out the gun to your head and forced you."

Devin looked at me, hope starting to pool in his eyes-mixed with disbelief. "But-"

Then I noticed the black SUV pulling up in the driveway. Mary, Frank, and Becky, ran towards me. I was engulfed in a strong embrace, and then bombarded with questions.

"What are you doing here?"

"Who's he?"

"Are you okay?"

I felt as if it weren't me standing there. In my head, part of me was still in the basement, watching Chloe die, part of me was still worrying for Devin, not here with the people worrying about me.

"YOU GUYS!" I turned to see the one piece, missing from the puzzle of people I called. Jason. Everyone stepped back guiltily. Jason stepped closer. "Jeez, give her some breathing room. We all know she's going to tell us eventually, give her so time." He held his arms out to me and I hugged him tightly, just realizing how much I actually missed him and all the other, just realizing how scared I felt, how sad, and how relieved I actually was. He brought me back completely to me, here, in his embrace.

Wiping the tears away, Jason held my face in his hands, looking me in my eyes. I saw that there were dark bags under his eyes, that his hair was restless, that is eyes were relieved, hopeful, and happy. He kissed my cheek softly. "It'll be all right. I promise."

Hugging him again, I could see Mary making exaggerated motions to get everyone away. I had to smile.

Jason slipped his hand into mine, as he pulled away. "Want to talk about it?"

Instead of responding I pulled him to the bench on the porch. He took both my hands in his, resting on our knees and listened as I told my story. From time to time he would take on of his hands away to rub my back, as I choked up on my sobs.

I finished, and he sat silently holding me close to him. He didn't say anything, and that was good as any words, I didn't need to hear that I'd been through hell and back, because I already knew it. I didn't need to hear I was strong and to stay that way, because I don't even think I know how.

The police came and I told my story again, with the help of Jason this time. I saw people in uniforms, carrying a sagging black body bag, but I didn't need to be told who was in it. I saw Elizabeth being rolled away on a stretcher, an oxygen mask being held to her face. I just looked away.

We all drove home in Mary's car. I could see everyone, except Jason, sneaking cautious looks at me. I ignored them. I fell asleep leaning on Jason's arm.


	14. Sweating in Winter

Chapter 14: Sweating in Winter

It's freezing outside, but I'm sitting here in court sweating. Remembering my promise to Devin, that I would lie in court for him, my anxiety grew. I had no idea what they had against him. I don't even know what I would say when they ask. What if they could see through my lies?

These last few weeks we're all just weeks to get here. They were a blur. My teacher's voice. Counsellors telling me what I should be feeling, how I should thinking. Soothing words. Curious glances. Cautious looks. Fake sympathy. All leading to right here, right now, and I'm not quite sure I want to be here.

Devin sat at the table beside a grouch heavyset man, who must've been his lawyer. Devin was trying to look stony, but I could still see a hint of apprehensiveness. On top of that, the image of him, broken at the thought of going to jail, burned in my mind.

The gavel hit the base, and the clanging echoed throughout the room. The District Attorney stood. "I believe we have evidence, that would be best viewed before any defendants speak." Everything about her was official. Her dirty blond hair pulled tightly into a bun, a crisp suit, stern eyes, and a gripping voice. Truth be told, this woman scared me.

The judge gestured for the D.A to continue. A white screen was pulled down, and a projector hooked to a laptop was rolled into the room. I watched as they inserted the disk and pulled a file named "Exhibit A".

I covered my face, willing it not to be true, willing what I saw on the screen to be false, but I knew better. All I hoped for to happen in this court flew out the window, my promise made empty, as they the security camera's view played, from that last night I spent in the basement, right until Chloe was shot. I wanted to scream.

The judge looked impressed. The gavel rose, "Devin, you really have no opposition to that. You are—"

"NO! I-I object! I have an opposition!" I heard my own voice desperate and shrill.

"Calm down, Miss Brown. I honestly don't know what _you_ could possibly have to say. Come sit here"-she pointed to the witness stand-"and continue."

Taking deep breaths, I walked up, shakily sat down, took the oath, and spoke. "do you have the entire night on that disk?" the woman nodded, and fixed me with a passive face, so I couldn't tell what she was thinking through her grey eyes. "Have you watched it all?"

"Objection, you honour, she has no right to defend the client."

"Over ruled; answer the question Mrs. Smith."

Mrs. Smith scowled at me. "No, I have not viewed the entire night; I didn't think there would be much on the disk to counter that."

"Can you play the whole night? I believe the jury and your honour has to see the entire account, in order to give a fitting verdict." I surprised myself, keeping my voice steady, calm, and official.

A hushed silence blanketed the room like snow in winter, as the night played again. You could barely hear me. "Sharpen the audio, please."

My frantic words seemed to have an effect on everyone in the room. I replayed, relived, the most absolute distressing time in my life, to essentially save someone else's. I didn't risk a look at Devin. In all honestly, I didn't want to see his expression.

"And you _don't_ want to send this man to jail?" Mrs. Smith expression softer, as the video ended.

"no." My voice was sure, and it was no lie. "He saved me, from Elizabeth, and from death. That has to count for something."

"But he murdered your mom. Are you going to deny that that is not a crime? Did you not love her, or did you think she deserve it?"

Her words sting me. "Yes it's a crime. Yes I loved her, and maybe she at times she did deserve it. A life taken and a life given; are _you_ going to deny that that does not affect the case? It's obvious he weakened at Elizabeth's influence, but who wouldn't? The fact that stopped to save me is a miracle in itself. It's like taking drugs. At first it gives you edge, makes you feel superior, then it's hard to quit. But he did."

Silence.

The judge spoke up. "Miss Brown, your point is well rationalized, but surely you don't expect to get out scot free?"

I hesitated, I did want that, but I knew it was near impossible. I glanced at Devin. He was sitting up straighter, his eyes smiling at me, like I already did enough for him. "no."

The judge raised her gavel again. "Devin, you are sentenced to 10 years in prison. Court adjourned."

A/N relax, Devin won't really have to spend 10 years in jail. It'll b included in the next chapter. Any new ideas for mah next story?

-nell


	15. False Victory

A/N: yes, this will be the very very end, but it will still be good. Hmmm, I thought of a something to write in a new story, but I won't post it till I'm sure it will end up okay. So, bear with me, I'll write a few chapter of the next story, and then I'll see if I want to post it. Actually, all I know is that I want it to be about war. Now, I'm repeating myself. Hope u like the new chapter (and last). If you want me to write another chapter, just tell moi.

-Nell

Chapter 15: False Victory

I left court, of course after getting a warm embrace from Devin. I felt satisfied, if not, completely happy with the results. But I did not suspect the crowd of people, swarming like bugs, around me, bombarding me with questions, some so heartless, it was as if they did not care who they hurt, as long as they knew the answers. _Reporters_, they are almost as bad as paparazzi. It felt as if they were snakes, combined, squeezing the life out of me.

I pushed my way through the mob, stammering "excuse me's" and "sorry's" even though I had nothing to be sorry about. I slammed Mary's car door, and wanted to scream at Mary to speed, but stayed silent.

The next day, i woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I woke up grouchy, wanting more sleep, getting irritated at the littlest things. As I exited my house to head to school, another mob of reporters pounced on me, but with different questions in mind.

"Is it true you defended your supposed father whom you never met before, after witnessing the murder of your mom, by him?"

"He only got 10 years in jail, would you accept this sentence for a regular murderer? If so how was Devin an exception?"

Taken aback, I staggered backwards, falling into someone's arms. Of course, Jason had been there to save me, as he always is when he can. I smiled my gratitude. Together we got through the crowd and to school.

After school I picked up the newspaper for Mary, and was startled with the headline on the front page. I rushed to scan through it, appalled at the accusations.

**MURDERER, Devin, Swoops Past a Life sentence**

After the horrendous murder of Chloe Brown, caught on tape,

the murderer only gets sentence to ten years in jail.

The lawyer Mr. Miller was said to have done nothing in the case. The

only apparent defendant of Devin, was Chloe Brown's youngest daughter,

only 13 years old, testifying that it was a miracle in itself that he didn't kill

her too under the influence of Elizabeth, the expired housekeeper of Chloe, that

fed lies to Chloe, while abusing and starving Emily Brown, who is now serving a

life sentence. She also testified that, while taking a life, Devin also saved a life,

ultimately scoring only ten years on Devin's part. But what does this unfair

judgement say? It says that as long as you have a child defendant,

saved a person, and killed a person, while being influenced, you have a

life sentence, 15 years short. Profanity.

I jumped as the phone rang, but I let it ring. I couldn't believe what I just read. The elation of the case and its out came, deflated within me, leaving me feeling utterly empty inside. It was all just false victory. I hate that. The feeling that you're on top of the world; everything went right, then the pride burned into shame, happiness to despair, all of your elation deflated. It`s as if every happy sensation was draining away.

The message board beeped. "_Hi, good afternoon this is Judge Collins; I have repealed my sentence and is holding another court date on Saturday December 11, 2010 for the final verdict. There will be no testimony against the D.A, but Emily Brown, Mary, and Frank are going to be expected. Good day"_

_-0-_

It's freezing outside, but I'm sitting here in court sweating, once again. Devin's eyes looked as empty as I felt, skin just as translucent. He sat slouched, brandishing his newly crisp jail uniform.

The gavel hitting its base echoed through the room, the sound of my recent nightmares. Judge Collins spoke clearly, official-sounding, but I heard no sympathy in her voice. "Good Morning. Due to reconsideration of these events and reviewing the video I found my verdict unfitting and accommodating it to a life sentence because murder is murder, no exceptions. There have noting very controversial articles and have made my decision. Court adjourned."

_...life sentence..._

_...life sentence..._

_...Devin... _The image of him, crouched against the wall of my house where he nearly killed me, where he killed Chloe, where he decided to turn his life around, where he _saved _me, burned in my mind. He was terribly devastated, and anyone can imagine why.

I finally got up from where I was sitting, turned around in a 360o circle only to see a slouching Devin with his back turned to me, walking alongside 2 uniformed officers. Desperate, I yelled to get his attention; I had to get some nice words to him, although I don't have any idea what to say. "DEVIN!" he turned, eyes bloodshot, pleading, and full of surprise. "At least you're not crazy," I added a meek smile. "Dad."

He smiled, held his head up higher, straightened up, and led his guards back to wherever they were going.

-0-

I sat at the kitchen table doing my long tiresome homework. These long summer days were dreary when you were stuck inside, while the floor to floor windows taunted you. The only thing to look forward to are hanging out with Jason outside on cool summer evenings or being with Becky out in the sun. Ever since that court meeting, where Devin was sentenced to life, I was only really happy when I was with either or both of them. Mary and Frank remind me of him, because they were my parents, biological or not, my teachers and classmates always gave my pointed looks every now and then.

Meanwhile, I had been home alone a lot now, as I am now. Mary and Frank had been taking overtime more after Christmas, and whenever I ask, they brush it off, changing the subject easily. They are home, spending time with me, whenever they can though, so I don't feel completely abandoned.

Mary is running late today, as she warned me, but she would be home soon.

5 minutes later, I heard the keys jingling outside. I heard the door open and glanced expecting to see Mary, but instead I saw a muscular, broad, masculine figure, smiling down on me, it was the biggest smile I had ever seen. I ran up to him and hugged him as tight as I could. "Devin, I mean, dad, what are you doing here?" I said into his shirt.

Mary trailed in, beaming at me. "I bailed him out"

THE END! You see I even made it extra long. I really don't want to add to the story, but if you really want me to... I'll see what I can do.


End file.
